


Impostor, Been Fostered

by regionalsky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Clear, Cute, Dark, Fluff, High School, M/M, Oops, Song fic, Waffles, definitely going to be sad, fluff for a while but gets darker, internal struggles, it's going to get dark I promise, it's my first time writing fluff don't be too hard, joshler - Freeform, kinda cliche, probably going to be sad, putting up a mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalsky/pseuds/regionalsky
Summary: Tyler can't seem to figure out where these things, these thoughts keep coming from.Josh has no idea why he isn't enough.Can anything ever end well when neither of them are who they really are? Will they ever be sincere?Clear Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations frens,  
> me again. Oops I wanted to write fluff that got dark at the end. We'll see how this ends up.  
> It's hopefully gonna be a song fic, if I can get the ideas of the song in there without it being to awkward and artificial.  
> Also I know they're acting like 10 year old boys or whatever I don't care they're supposed to be 15 and kind of weird. Sort of a removed world.  
> Please comment! Say stuff! Even if you don't like it! Especially if you don't like it!!!!  
> Thanks and stay street :)  
> |-/

There was only one thing, one, in the entire world stopping him.

He didn’t really have a choice, honestly. But the only thing he actually believed stopped him was the guilt.

Guilt? There was no guilt. If he asked himself, it was nonexistent. He owned his own life. Nothing anyone else could think would be enough to hold him back. Even though his life was governed by the smiles of others, he did not care about what anyone thought. Guilt was a concept foreign to his self-perception.

But deep down it raged, burning a hole in the rock solid resolve that drove him further and further to the jagged edge.

Maybe, at some point, he could convince himself he didn’t care. One day, he would stop listening to them, his head, the others. Until then, it was onwards. Forwards. Nothing would stop until that rock crumbled down.

Someone shoved his shoulder, and Tyler jerked his mind out of a stupor. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog out of his eyes. He heard words, but didn’t quite hear them. There was a mouth, full lips, moving, forming words. What were they trying to say?

Nothing. Nothing was coming out. The boy, his best friend, wasn’t saying anything that reached his ears. Sunlight streamed in the window behind him, illuminating the hairs around his head like a halo. They were green, in Tyler’s mind today. The boy continued to speak, on the verge of yelling. Maybe he was upset? 

“I- I can’t hear you- I’m sorry-” But it didn’t come out. Nothing would come out. His lips only parted slightly, he could feel them unstick, but no vibrations came from his throat.

The other boy shook his head, but not to clear fog. Tyler almost laughed, then stopped himself. No, not a time to laugh. Now was a time to be empathetic. He forced a sympathetic look on to his face. The dark, brown eyes with caramel flecks stared, and Tyler stared back. Had he ever noticed how pretty his eyes were?

“Tyler, are you ok?” That got through. That got through. Connection has been made. Awake once again, and Tyler was sitting on a hard floor, a gym floor, staring at the open doors. No one else was in the room but the other boy, whose hair had turned back to the brown it usually was.

“Yeah! No, I’m fine, I'm all good. Sorry. Long night.”

The worry still remained in the other boy’s eyes- what was his name? “Yeah? Are you sure?” 

Tyler shook his head again. “No, yeah, it’s okay.”

“Promise?” The boy tilted his head in closer. “It’s okay not to be okay.”

He didn’t know what drove him, but he pecked the other boy on the lips. It was just natural. “Promise. Totally fine.” 

Josh grinned and stood up. “Alright, come on, kid.” 

He stood up too, on unstable feet, while the other boy turned around. Trying to shake the feeling out of his mind, he pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans- 15 missed texts and 2 missed calls from this kid. Shit, he was late. 4:45. It was fine, though. Fine. 

The gym doors were still open, and they walked in to the cold Ohio spring afternoon. Josh said something and Tyler laughed, which was probably the right thing to do. He felt himself settle into the comfortable familiarity of dark grey sky, of the old coffee that wafted out of Josh’s car. 

As he got in to the old, felt seats of the green Saturn, he couldn’t quite put the whole thing out of his head.

What the fuck was that?

There was nothing wrong. There shouldn’t be, at least. He was happy. He wasn’t dizzy. It was fine. Josh was there, cracking up with his rooster-crow laugh, singing along to an old song he had found on the radio. 

Get over yourself.

He shoved it down, deep. 

Like the guilt? 

No. That was done, over with. His life was clear, crystal clear, and everything was fine. No need to start doubting everything now. 

“Hey,” Josh leaned over at a red light, left hand on the steering wheel. “Hey, did you do that Ap US His homework?”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Aw, shit,” Josh slapped the steering wheel. “I didn’t either.” 

“I guess we’ll have to-” Tyler turned to grin at Josh.

“Do it together?” He grinned back, and Tyler’s stomach jumped. Shit. Slowly, cautiously, he reached a hand out and grasped Josh’s right fingers. Josh’s eyes crinkled in to a smile as the car jumped forwards, down a block, and turned on to Tyler’s home street. 

The air tasted like rain when Tyler stepped out of the car, glancing over the metal top of the car to meet eyes with Josh. Josh stuck his tongue out to catch some of the mist starting to fall. Tyler laughed and jumped up the concrete steps leading to his screen door, Josh on his tail. The house smelled like bread and cinnamon when Josh, brushing against him, leaned forwards and opened the door. “After you,” He murmured. Tyler rolled his eyes and stepped in to the house. 

“Mom! Josh is here! We’re doing homework!”

His mom’s voice came from the back of the house, where she was most likely cooking. “Okay, tell him he can stay for dinner if he wants!”

Josh winked at Tyler. “Yeah, thanks!”

The two ran up the stairs, feet pounding in unison. Tyler giggled, giddiness filling him up like a balloon. Josh opened the white wooden door to Tyler’s small room and flopped down on to his bed. Tyler closed the door quietly behind them and leaned on his desk. “So… about that homework…”

Josh grabbed a keyboard off of the ground next to the bed. “Hey, what’s this? You use it?”

Tyler laughed. “My parents gave it to me for my last birthday. Dug it out of the closet last night. I dunno. It’s dumb.”

“Dumb?” Josh’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah,” He tapped his feet nervously, “Yeah, I don’t know. Whaddya think?” 

“I think-” Josh placed the keyboard on the bed and stood up, “I think you should-”

“I should drop it and start history homework?” 

“I think,” Slowly, he walked closer. Tyler wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and fought back shivers of anticipation. “Maybe,” His hand found Tyler’s. “Forget about that for right now-”

And everything, the small red room, the hard gym floor, the last dregs of self doubt were shot out of his mind, everything but two lips and two hands, a smile he could feel on his mouth and excitement he could feel trace his hips. 

Give in. 

No, don’t. Don’t. He might not like it. He might be playing nice. He might just be taking pity on you. Don’t make him do something because he is too nice. 

Give in. 

And Tyler did, he let all of it go, gave in to the soft downy hair and the strong, calloused hands. Shook away the fear that grew in his stomach to shivers of happiness that traveled his body, pressing his back in to the wall, pressing his smile in to the soft skin of his neck.

Oh, shit.

“Tyler!” The voice echoed up the stairs, sudden, shaking the fragile crystal of the moment. Josh, his hands, jerked back. Tyler opened his eyes at the loss.

“Tyler!!” Cold water splashed his mind. His mom. Feet on the ground. In his room. Reality is real. Say something. “Yeah?”

“Food! Bring Josh?”

“Yeah, one minute!” Tyler rolled his eyes, cheeks going pink. “Fuck, sorry man.”

Josh laughed. “It’s fine. We can finish homework after dinner.”

“Yeah?” Tyler’s cheeks radiated heat. “Shit.”

“Shhhh…” Josh put his finger to Tyler’s lips and opened the white wooden door. “It’s okay.” Josh walked out the door and Tyler watched him, embarrassment burning through his stomach. 

What was I doing?


End file.
